Some Emails are Hard to Write
by demonprosecutor
Summary: SPOILERS for GS4. The emails between Nick and Maya leading up to his final case. Nothing much, just felt like writing some Maya and Nick stuff :


**Hey Nick!**

**Back in old Kurain! But it's all so different. People keep bowing to me and stuff. Even Pearly's looking at me with amazement. It's kind of funny – me, master of Kurain! Say goodbye to the old days of success.**

**I'll have to update you later, anyway. I've got loads of rituals and stuff to go to. Yawn.**

**TTYS!**

**Maya xx****

* * *

**

_Dear Maya,_

_Don't worry, you'll make a great master of Kurain. Just keep your cool and don't turn the entire village into a burger bar. _

_The office is really quiet without you and Pearls. Too quiet. So quiet that I had to call Larry last night for some company. Within five minutes of talking to him I was happy for it to be quiet again._

_The criminal world seems to have quietened down too. Unless something drastic happens, it looks like I won't be getting any cases for a while._

_What does TTYS mean?_

_Phoenix_**_

* * *

_**

**Yo Nick!**

**I would kill for a burger bar right now. Kurain food is so boring. Stew after stew after stew after stew. I want beef and cheese and tomato ketchup!**

**I've sent over the first series of Pink Princess for you, seeing as you're bored. Enjoy!**

**As for the lack of cases, maybe you should carry out a murder so foolproof that only you can figure it out, then take the case and amaze everyone by cracking it! Problem solved.**

**TTYS means talk to you soon, old man.**

**TTYL!**

**Maya xxx****_

* * *

_**

_Dear Maya,_

_You should learn to appreciate your culture more. You're in charge of it for the rest of your life._

_I've sent on the Pink Princess DVDs to Edgeworth with your regards._

_Maya, I can't commit a crime just so I can get a case. It's against the law._

_You've changed it now! What's the L?_

_Phoenix_**_

* * *

_**

**Wassup Nick!**

**Don't remind me! I'm sick of culture. I want fast food and trashy TV.**

**Keep me updated on the Edgey/Pink Princess situation. This could be just the light relief I was looking for to save me from this place.**

**Go make yourself a case, Nick! Screw the law!**

**L means later! Get with the times, Nick!**

**I did my first professional channelling in ages today. It was kind of weird. I'm so used to channelling only when I needed to for a case.**

**TTYN!**

**Maya xxxx**

* * *

_Dear Maya,_

_Just to rub it in, I ate a burger and a coke while watching four back to back episodes of some trashy comedy today. I desperately need a case._

_Edgeworth was not impressed with your kind Pink Princess gesture. He sent the DVDs back._

_Maya, I'm not sure if "screw the law" is the kind of attitude a lawyer should be going for._

_I'm sure you were brilliant. Who was the channelling for?_

_What does the N stand for?_

_Phoenix_

**

* * *

**

**Nick, my man!**

**I envy you. Just think of all the Pink Princess episodes I've missed!**

**Tell Edgey I'm offended.**

**Well, I'm not a lawyer. I'm master of Kurain and I can do what I want.**

**Some old guy wanted to see his dead wife for their anniversary. Pretty cute, really. Pearls started crying and talking about you for some reason.**

**N stands for never.**

**Peace and fortune be with you, oh student of Kurain.**

**Maya xxxxx**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Maya,_

_You haven't missed any Pink Princess episodes. They're all repeats._

_Edgeworth says he has more important things to worry about._

_Aren't you meant to be teaching all the spirit mediums good morals or something?_

_That sounds like an interesting spirit medium case. It must have been a touching reunion._

_Talk to me never? That's nasty and factually incorrect, as you've spoken to me via email since._

_That sounds more like the master of Kurain!_

_I finally got a case; a magician – I'll keep you updated._

_Phoenix_

**

* * *

**

**Ol' Nick,**

**Just because a show is repeated doesn't make it any less fantastic!**

**Tell Edgey he's a jerk.**

**Good morals always go hand in hand with boredom, and that's never any fun.**

**You're lawyeriness is showing through, Nick – I'd hardly call it a "case". And there'd better not have been any touching!**

**Fine, Nick, I take back the TTYN. Though you take these things way too seriously.**

**You do realise I was joking with the whole peace and fortune thing, right?**

**Another Max case, hey? You'll probably mess it all up without me.**

**Toodles!**

**Maya xxxxxx**

* * *

**Hey Nick, where'd you go? You haven't replied for days! Did you not get my email? Did you mess up the case? Reply! Maya xx**

* * *

_Maya,_

_I'm sorry, our friendship can't go on. I've been stripped of my badge and the Phoenix Wright you knew is dead. Don't try and contact me again._

_Phoenix_

* * *

**Nick!! What's gone wrong? Stripped of your badge? What do you mean? Don't go all Prosecutor Edgeworth is dead on me! Reply! Maya xx**

* * *

**Phoenix, you have to reply me! This is insane. We've been friends for years, you can't just turn your back on use and all we've been through together. Maya x**

* * *

**Please, Phoenix, reply. May**


End file.
